


New Man

by Ashley777



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: F/M, 枭丑娘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 但是，也许他可以做个新人。
Relationships: Bianca Steeplechase/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Jokester/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	New Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daomo7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/gifts).



> 未成年人吸毒设定预警
> 
> 枭J和比安卡哈莉提及
> 
> 本文是《平行仲间》的番外，当然当成独立的短篇来看也完全没问题。

在某个不知名的平行世界，哥谭市还泛滥着罪犯，蝙蝠侠还没有出生，超人还没降临到地球的时候，托马斯和比安卡决定结婚。那是个平平无奇的午后，他们刚刚好抢劫了一个银行驱车逃跑，肾上腺素分泌的比做爱时还多，过多的荷尔蒙在阳光的照耀下不安的窜动。托马斯踩着油门，放开方向盘任由夜枭车横冲直撞，他吻上比安卡的烈焰红唇，再玩弄起对方染成碧绿色的头发，突然间有了股结婚的冲动。

“我们现在结婚？”他对她说，说实话，托马斯并不了解婚姻是个什么东西，他的父母出于家族利益而结合，他的爷爷奶奶也是，韦恩家族祖祖辈辈都是，人想变的有钱，有钱人想要更有钱，好像人活着不是为了人，而是为了钱，所以他们全死了。他阴沉地想着，他杀了他们全部，而且他一点也不后悔。

“突然说这个，你要死了？”她冷冷地摆弄着手枪。

“不是。”

“那你现在快了。”她把枪抵在他的太阳穴上，手指搭着机板，“你猜我有多大的概率开枪。”

“百分之百。”

“哼，那当然。”比安卡把沙漠之鹰稍微往上一抬，扣下机板，子弹擦着他的头皮击碎玻璃，穿过追击警察的钢化玻璃面具，正中眉心。警察坠下去，摩托车飞出来，撞到他的车子上发出一声巨响。他有过类似的杀死警察的经历，不过含义完全不同，那些警察是已经腐化的坏蛋，黑帮的庇护所，毒品的贩卖人，罪恶的滋生源，他们以最正义最高洁的身份享用权力，将这座城市推向万劫不复，所以他毫不犹豫地杀了他们，而现在他才是那个为非作歹的混蛋。

“Surprise！”比安卡发出大笑，拿着喷漆在挡风玻璃上喷出一大片鲜红，“其实我可以先穿你的脑袋，再把那个警察打死，你没死，算你走运。”

夜枭车直直地撞向灯杆，夜枭车极轻，很快就被冲击力向上掀过去，轮胎擦着地面发出雷鸣般的呼啸，发动机发出嘶吼的爆破声，粉碎的玻璃向内倾轧过来，本来他可以把夜枭车改装的这个结实百倍，但是比安卡说那还有什么意思，如果冒险不以生命为代价，那还有什么意思。所以去他妈的安全至上。

他用吊索勾住附近的房屋窗台，一只手卡住比安卡，弹力将他弹起来，迅速地抽向空中，毕安卡并没有配合他的快速逃脱法，不满地大叫着去你妈的托马斯，我想被炸上天。“想都别想。”他冷漠地说着，拉扯着吊绳，吊绳敬业地承担着他们两个人的体重，发出唆地弹击声，把他们两个送到半空中。

夜枭车砰地爆炸了，烈火腾空，哔哩啪啦的烧火声很快就把车辆啃食地只剩下一个焦黑的骨架，他们炸过医院，爆过五角大楼，在哥谭城上空看炸药烟花，夜枭车炸的实在是太过于平凡而缺乏激情，比安卡在上空打了一个哈欠，“太无聊了，看来我还得找点别的乐子。”

“结婚吗？”

“你脑子出问题了吧。”比安卡把白眼翻到天上。

“没有。我只是想在哪天暴毙而死之前感受下结婚的滋味。人生在世，就应该趁着活着的时候什么都体验一下。”

“你这个人真是无聊透顶，由内而外从脚底到头顶。”比安卡嘲笑道，“你知道，这个世界上有那么多人，我随便抓一个都可以帮你结婚。”

“不是随便找个人都可以结婚的，疯子。”托马斯顺着吊索荡到对面的阳台，从街道的这端飞向那端，披风迎风张开，他时常嫌弃那个披风碍手碍脚，但既然比安卡喜欢，那就还有那么一点挂在身上的理由。

“不会吧，你不会告诉我你真的在考虑这个蠢事吧。”

“我是认真的，比安卡。”

“那你的脑子是真的坏掉了。”比安卡拿出化妆镜，对着镜子补了补口红，再把口红扔到地上，“这个色号就像你一样无聊，我需要更刺激点的红色。”她转着手上的沙鹰，补充了五颗子弹，“所以我打算再去抢两管口红，你要不要跟来？”

他们空着手去到酒馆，当然不是因为没有去打劫，只是因为整个哥谭都没有一支符合心意的口红，彩妆点成百上千的颜色都不是比安卡想要的那支。比安卡想要什么，没人知道，甚至比安卡自己都不知道。但是一旦她想要什么，她就要获得。

比安卡扛着打光了子弹的霰弹枪走进酒吧里面，那条紫色低胸皮制短裙和艳红的马丁长靴，在她身上是那么的相配，她抱怨着搭配裙子的绿色皮衣沾上了点不好闻的味道，不能穿出来，只能在哥谭的盛夏披上白色的狐皮大衣，然后让他给她戴上黑色心形吊坠，不是什么值钱货，是塑料做的，还挂着点艳俗的亮片，却是一整天比安卡唯一看上的东西。

比安卡不在乎钱，不在乎价格，她不在乎那些她有的是的东西，那些钞票、奢侈品、属于她的地产都不能给予她幸福感，只有在它们被烧成一片灰烬或在爆炸的瞬间化为乌有的时刻才能给予她真切的震撼人心的快乐。她有时候一边给自己涂着各种绿色的眼影，一边对他说:“我不是个真正的坏人，我只是追求我的快乐，就像每个人都喜欢美丽的风景，我只是想要看到的更多，感受的更多。”

“不，你是，你是个不折不扣的坏蛋。”他低沉地说，比安卡无时无刻的笑容稍有些放大，她说:“我喜欢你的腔调。”，他甚至有些把她的话当真，并且真的认为她喜欢自己，即使比卡安总是颠三倒四，说着自相矛盾的胡话，她说的每一个字都不应该当真。

“多少钱能让你给我跳个脱衣舞。”比安卡穿过正在嗑药或者正在性滥交的人群，径直地找上吧台的老板，而他甚至连一支叶子烟都还没抽完，企鹅人穿着红色的燕尾服，拿着黑色的雨伞，脸色阴郁，像是刚从墓地里爬出来的恶鬼，“你找错人了。”小个子男人恶狠狠地对比安卡说，比安卡仰头抽了口烟，把烟圈吐到奥斯瓦尔德脸上，“我认为我没找错，你一定可以。”

奥斯瓦尔德是个好商家，他提供的LSD能把直线变成跃动的红绿空间，能把街边的喇叭声变成重金属摇滚乐，但是这不重要了，他把玩着手上的枪，模拟着要怎么在比安卡和奥斯瓦尔德起冲突的时候把子弹打进药贩子的太阳穴，这个世界上能贩卖毒品的人还有很多很多，贩卖快乐的却只有那么几个。快乐是这座城市中的稀有物种，纵使他早在一年前就给城市取名为极乐城。

他从15岁就开始嗑药，也就是那一天，他第一次杀人。他拿枪的手很稳，枪法也很准，所以他自己也搞不清那个可爱的无辜的蓝眼睛宝贝，和一切罪恶无关的布鲁斯宝贝到底是死于他的误杀还是他刻意杀死的，即使站在200米远的地方，他都能将子弹稳稳地射进任何他想打的地方，更何况他那是离布鲁斯那么近，近到可以看清那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里对他深深的失望。他记得自己杀死布鲁斯以后，在巷子里吐的天昏地暗，连着七天做着噩梦，梦见窗台上停满蓝眼睛的猫头鹰在咕咕叫，那凄惨的叫声一声惨过一声，它们在问他，为什么。咕咕咕，为什么，咕咕咕，为什么。最后他可亲可敬的同谋阿尔弗雷德给了他一针混着海洛因的LSD，才终于让他的神智恢复正常。

这是件好笑的事，使用致幻药的人大多追求异常，而他却用这种东西回归平常。这倒置的行为使得他的人生成为一个错乱的悲剧，那群漫画家将他所在的世界称之为反转的宇宙，正邪倒转，天地反向，而在那正向行驶的宇宙，事情并没有变的更好，那个他用正义追寻正义，而在这里他用邪恶追寻正义。他的人生依旧是个不折不扣的悲剧，好像悲剧的笔墨都用于装点他的人生，而全部的喜剧都用于装点别人。当他提起别人，这个别人是一个唯一特指的人，不需要刻意解释，所有人都知道他所指何人。那个人用正义追寻欢乐，又或者用邪恶追寻欢乐，那是他不了解，也无法做到的事，所以他投身、拥抱、亲吻、爱慕他的每一个变体，又与他们中的每一个为敌。

奥斯瓦尔德与比安卡并没有发生冲突，比安卡将狐皮大衣往地上一甩，把珍珠耳环从耳朵上扯下来，显而易见的鲜血顺着银针往下滴，比安卡突然止不住地咯咯大笑起来，“我找了一天红色，终于在我自己的血上找到了它。”然后挑衅地看着奥斯瓦尔德，“你不敢脱吗？”，奥斯瓦尔德从善如流地扯下领带，将外套脱掉，一把甩到桌子上，然后绅士地朝比安卡伸出手，“来跳个舞吧，女士。”，比安卡没有拒绝的意思，她知道他会在意，但她会刻意答应，来看看他有什么有趣的反应，他把枪插回到口袋里，在企鹅人和比安卡跳舞之前率先插足，“磕你的药去。”他对奥斯瓦尔德说，奥斯瓦尔德被另一个女孩牵住，在欲望的剧场每个人都在寻觅、调情、挑逗，像一个个开屏的孔雀。

红蓝色的灯光交替着笼罩在他们身上，警灯一样的打光照亮了伸长的身躯，又张着大嘴的钢琴，钢琴开合着它的牙齿呜呜地发出怪兽的言语，他知道LSD正在发挥着作用，飘在这舞池中，他看见飘动的裙子，收紧的袖角，锋利的鞋跟，看见比安卡、比安卡、比安卡。然后突然在混乱的舞池里看见个蓬松着头发的小丑，是一张男子的脸。Jester的红发与他刺眼的大笑在这罪恶的海洋里格格不入。他迅速地朝Jester走过去，擦过男子衬衫的白领和女子的笑脸，越过无数的鞋跟，翡翠或钻石的坠子，朝Jester伸出胳膊。但是Jester消失了，等待着他的只有一张圆桌，一排凌乱的椅子，站在角落上的白衣侍者。各种气味挤满了空间，酒味，香水味，烟味，它们混合出一股笑气腐烂的甜味，这味道竟然让他从迷乱中又清醒过来。

“你在干什么？”

“我看见了一个熟人。”

“谁？”

“你，另一个世界的你。”

“你说起疯话来，比我还疯。”

“我们结婚吧。”他突然急不可待地说，“你疯的更厉害了。”比安卡对神志不清的他产生了一丝同情，但是他其实比任何时候都清醒，“我是认真的，我已经不想再留下任何遗憾了。在这个世界里，我一定要圆满地度过。”比安卡突然吻了他，“别傻了，你只是需要更多的性爱和LSD。”

比安卡主导了这次性爱，她熟练地给了他打了两针，可能是兴奋剂，可能是海洛因，也可能是什么新兴药剂，比安卡是制毒专家，然后将他按在沙发上，蹬掉皮靴，迅速地跨坐在他身上，露出一双修长的脚，脚趾上涂着绿色和紫色的指甲油，画着小丑的笑脸，“你想要我把你脱光还是给你留下衣服，说实话，我更喜欢你衣冠禽兽的样子。”，“你真的要在这里？”他迷惑地像是不知所措的处子，比安卡像是发现了新大陆一般笑起来，“你以前没这么做过？不是吧，乖宝宝，这没什么关系的，别在意别人怎么看，重要的是我们两个。”，“等等……”他想要阻止，但很快就比安卡再次亲吻，“或者你想到中心公园去？上次我和我的小女朋友哈莉在毒藤女的地盘做爱，就被那个刻薄的女人用藤蔓吊起来绑着，你是不是也想试试那些藤蔓。”

“但是这个世界没有哈莉。”

“也没有Jester。”

“但是有你，这就足够了。”

“没什么比这更该死的完美了。”

他的幻觉很快就发作了，滴水兽站在屋顶上，十字架上的猫头鹰向着满月张开了翅膀，月亮是暗红色，哥谭城是铁锈色，光的海泛滥在空气中，海边扑来罪恶的浪，教堂浸在黑暗里，老托马斯让他跪着，祈祷，玛莎念着圣经，是哪一段，他听不清，布鲁斯还活着呼吸着空气，他什么都不懂。然后教堂里冲来了很多人，终极人说他不要日光，超级女人用绳索勒着圣母像，Jester用那张被他亲手刻下的笑脸拒绝了忏悔，骄傲地瞧着迂腐的牧师，一圈一圈的灯光照亮在他的眼前。

哥谭从未放弃召唤他，它通过他的记忆而来，通过他糟糕的原生家庭，通过Jester的幻影，在他困顿或是意志薄弱的时刻就试图来干扰他，唤醒他曾经的记忆，让他回归过去的，他现在拒绝归顺的路途。

他们再度亲吻在一起，比安卡像是夏天里爬出的青色豹子，炎热旺盛，迅捷而疯狂，在她的生命里没有其他季节，她贪婪地吞食着哥谭城的喜悦，喝掉湖光里的一瓣月亮，又咬掉瓜瓤里的半颗太阳。这里不是地球三，这是是还未被征召的新世界。他紧紧地搂住她，像是被冰雪冻伤的原野追逐着最后一丝余热，将脸埋进比安卡把饱满鼓胀的乳房，他在她的身体里探索，她用笑声回应他的热情，夸奖他的狂野，他很难判断比安卡有没有沉迷，因为比安卡总是像这样笑，一直像这样欢快的大笑。

比安卡很少提到哈莉，就像他很少提到Jester，他们都心照不宣地不提起过去，他知道哈莉是个金发的女孩，疯狂的雏鸟，喜欢大锤子、棒球棍、特制手枪和手雷，是比安卡的好搭档和好情人，她们一起犯下罪行，一起在子弹和枪炮中东躲西藏，有时候比安卡让他跟上来，跟着她走，叫他甜心和小南瓜，他都不得不怀疑比安卡是把他当成了那个女孩，所以当他郑重其事地要求比安卡不要这么称呼他的时候，比安卡只是轻巧地拍了拍他的肩，“别那么敏感托马斯，我们都有过去，我们的过去不是让我们沉湎的，而是让我们明白怎么对待未来。”

所有的事情到了比安卡这里都能迎刃而解。他说服自己在此时此刻享受欢乐，性爱、酒精、毒品、新鲜的刺激.、不夜的欢乐一口作气地朝他奔来，填充他的生活，他像一只贪得无厌的  
饕餮，掠夺吞食这些泛着彩光的梦泡。他说服自己不需要补充其他的粮食与营养，忘记灵魂中的饥饿，不再去做一只猫头鹰。他感到自己生活的正确又自由。

比安卡同意和他结婚完全是由于一个意外，他们去大教堂偷名画的时候，正好遇到一对新人结婚，新娘的捧花越过人群正正好就砸在比安卡头上，又反弹到他的手上，他拿起捧花一看，是那种普通式样的99朵玫瑰，比安卡却对鲜花表现出了兴趣，“这个颜色比鲜血淡一点，用来涂指甲油刚好。”

胆大的新娘在已知他们的身份的情况下依旧邀请比安卡和他作为幸运来宾说点什么。有时候，你不得不佩服哥谭人的大胆与热情，不过话又说回来，换个稍微正常点的居民早就跑到中心城享受正常生活了，哥谭真没救，他怀着沉痛又悲悯的心情走到台上，发表他的反派宣言，“这座教堂是属于韦恩家族的财产，说实话，我进来偷一幅画根本不需要偷偷摸摸，但我确实觉得这么做很有趣。玛莎常常和我说，教堂是距离神灵最近的地方，神灵会赐予我们爱和爱人的能力。每次我被扔进这座教堂罚跪的时候，我就看着这座圣母像，看着这些十字架，我在想神什么时候赐予我爱，到最后我发现，神明并不会赋予爱，他只让我变成了一个罪人。”

不知道为什么宾客们突然鼓起了掌，好像他说了什么至理名言，这种纷纷鼓掌的排场实在与他不符，终极人会享受这种众星捧月的待遇，而他只喜欢躲在幕后，暗中窥探，俗话说的好，每一个石像鬼背后就会有一只用变声器讲话的猫头鹰。接着比安卡被邀请讲话，比安卡接过话筒，职业化地提起裙子，用眼神示意观众她曾是个喜剧演员，她说:“我愿意。”，“什么？”一切都发生的太快，他甚至没时间搞清发生了什么，比安卡就又说:“我答应你的求婚。”

“为什么你突然答应了。”

“因为你所说的话。”

“哪一句？”

“每一句。”

“可是……我一点准备都没有。”

“那就……”比安卡按了下胸前的假花，假花里喷出几条彩带，“Surprise！”

“所以，我是不是应该送个订婚戒指什么的？”

“不用。”比安卡哼着轻快的小调，“你只需要接受。”

“呃……好吧，你总是出其不意。”他一只手抱着韦恩家的私有财产，一只手挽着比安卡，朝着教堂外面走去，一路上还收到了大量哥谭热心市民的祝福，搞得他差点以为民风淳朴，夜不闭户的哥谭传说是真的。

“你不在这里扔个笑气炸弹吗？”

“今天就不了。”比安卡笑眯眯地说，“我们订婚的日子不死人。”

托马斯人生中第一次上谷歌的体验终于来了，上次终极人和超级女王结婚的时候，他谎称生病，避开了在那个庸俗喜庆的场景下打瞌睡的可能，所以他对于如何筹办一场婚礼的经验实际上是零，鉴于他刚到这个世界就给阿尔弗雷德放了个十年带薪长假，指望老管家力挽狂澜也成了一种奢望。当然，去领个本其实是最简便快捷的做法，但那太无聊了，如果不能借着这个结婚的机会大闹一场，对于他们两个人的天赋简直就是一种浪费。

幸运的是谷歌是万能的，不幸的是举办一场婚礼的复杂程度远远超乎想象，光是人物清单就让人头疼，双方的父母，婚礼主持人，牧师，宾客……啧，他轻轻地咋舌，真麻烦。

他和比安卡都没有双亲，关于他的人生悲剧以及启蒙的屠杀之夜也没有更多的好说，比安卡的故事倒是值得一提，比安卡从来没有一个固定的故事，她的父母有时死于一场小巷的枪杀案，有时死于一道突如其来的球状闪电，有时是被她割开了脸冲进地下水道，他们有时候是一对残忍的不负责任的夫妇，有时又是和蔼可亲的世界上最好的父母，比安卡讲他们的故事，时而掩面而泣，时而放声大笑，他唯一能够确定的事只有他什么都确定不了，对于凡事必须寻根问底的他来说，这无疑是种折磨，而比安卡显而易见地享受这种折磨。“亲爱的托马斯，你只需要知道一件事，那就是他们已经不在世上了，至于这背后有什么故事，这不重要，没有别人知道，甚至我自己都不知道。”

双亲这种东西，如果没有，那就去绑架两个，或者利诱两个。当他站在急冻人的冰棺上，给维克多先生开出一张支票，为这位挚爱妻子的先生提供长达十年的冷冻供给时，完全没有料到自己会遭到拒绝。维克多表情平静，镇静的像是冰块，他轻轻地敲敲妻子沉睡的冰棺，温柔地凝视着永远无法唤醒的妻子，他的妻子仍旧容貌美丽，闭着双眼，金色的长发散开，时间忘记在她身上施加压力，让她永恒地停留在某一刻，如果这是童话故事，一定会以睡美人的再次苏醒作为结局，然而哥谭，哥谭从不吝啬于蹂躏相信童话的人。

他本以为维克多的拒绝是出于恨意，然而维克多只是茫然地盯着远方，“我不应该出现在那里。”

“没有人比你更懂得婚姻的意义，更何况你的妻子需要这笔钱。”

“不。”维克多又转过身去看向他的妻子，“婚姻就像一个约定，必须彼此尊重、信任才能继续走下去，两匹马必须朝着同一个方向奔跑，否则马车就会翻倒。我由于违背了妻子的意愿，擅自延长她的生命，将她封存在这将要死去却并没死去的瞬间，以满足我个人的自私的愿望，让她在这悲伤中陪伴我。我已经被剥夺了再次进入教堂的权力。”

“……别开玩笑了，我知道你有多爱你的妻子。”

“当爱不再是慈悲、等待、祝福和放手，当它被嫉妒、私欲、占有所侵占，爱就出现了扭曲和裂痕，恶魔会爬进爱的躯壳中产卵，产下不幸与悲剧的恶果。但即使是这份已经变质了的激情，这颗已经不能再诞生爱的心灵依旧不能停止跳动，我仍会选择将我的妻子强行留在我的身边，看着她毫无变化地沉睡在冰棺里，也不会放归她进入她本该归去的天国。”

“我们中间没有任何人相信神、相信天国、以及彼岸的世界。”

“那么，我仍不能去参加你的婚礼。我曾经是一个信徒，我的妻子也是，即使我现在已经抛弃了那些过往，那些平稳与纯洁的过去也不应该因此被玷污。”

“你真是个矛盾的人。”

“婚姻本身就包含着重重的矛盾、大量的妥协、许多的不合适与不恰当，如果你真的想要经营一段婚姻，那感觉就和踏过坟墓再重新出生相同，如果你不接受矛盾，那你也不能接受婚姻。”

“好吧，维克多，我算是明白了一件事，你不愿意帮我的忙了。”

“哈？你说你要结婚，还要请我去做你的婚礼主持？”猫女慵懒地趴在沙发上，抬起头问比安卡，“宝贝，你知道我是个独身主义者，我不会结婚，也不建议你结婚。你要是问我原因，那可太简单了，你想要什么样的未来，混迹在厨房和婴儿房，当一个免费的保姆，在洗不完的盘子和换不完的尿不湿之间摸爬打滚，回答那些傻乎乎的小孩子提不完问？妈妈，太阳为什么会升起，星星为什么会发光，我是从哪里来的，这道数学题怎么做……想一想我都呼吸困难。”

“或许，我们不会有一个孩子，我也不需要去做什么家务活。”比安卡回答，“我还会像以前一样出来鬼混的，相信我，我是个杀手，婚姻也不会改变我的本性。”

“那还好些，但是你要想，这个世界上有30亿个男人，你真的要为了那只猫头鹰放弃你万千的选择吗？为了一颗星星，你要丢失这个宇宙，这真的值得吗？银河浩瀚，何必为了一点光错过。”猫女稍微认真了一点，表情仍是不屑，她高傲地讽刺着婚姻。

“托马斯是特别的一个。”

“别走进这个钻石商和洛丽塔裙联合的骗局，婚姻给你套上一件只能穿一天的廉价洛丽塔套装，然后再给你一颗号称真爱永恒时效性却只有一秒钟的钻石级戒指，然后就把你骗到坟墓里去。资本家摆弄些木偶人和芭比娃娃，请各路歌星唱着烂大街的流行曲，假装这座空坟里有大量的财富。他们可不在意你的婚后质量怎么样，他们只知道怎么让自己财源滚滚。”

“托马斯就是这座城市最大的资本家，我乐意帮他骗钱。”

“你知道你听起来像什么吗？你像只宠物猫咪。男人就像蚊子，他们无处不在，无孔不入，在你的耳边盘旋，无论你在看电视还是听音乐，无论你在工作还是睡觉，他们都孜孜不倦地在你的耳朵旁边盘旋。他们混淆你的视听，让你误以为他们就是上帝，其实你只是需要一盘蚊香和一瓶灭蚊器。”

“或许我还挺喜欢蚊子的呢？这种昆虫也有自己的优点，不是吗？”

“你到底还想不想在你80岁的时候，擦着最新式的口红，穿上15厘米的高跟鞋，扛着霰弹枪去抢劫银行，把展厅里把最贵的钻石偷出来？你要是结婚了还能像这样自由自在吗？比安卡，好好想想吧，或许你不想结婚。”

“首先我根本不会活到80岁，其次我不思考，走到哪里一步就算哪一步，我一直都是这样。”

“即使婚姻会剥夺你的快乐，并让麻烦与你如影随形，你也要坚持这样吗？”

“其实我太快乐了，所以一直想要给自己找点麻烦。”

“哦。”猫女的眼神转向无限的同情，“看来你心意已决啊。那你就去结婚好了，虽然我不会去参加你的婚礼，但是等你离婚了，欢迎入住单身女人的快乐公寓，我会替你准备好钥匙，打开你的脚拷，放你自由的。”

猫女哼着歌，把比安卡从家里推出去，然后说:“下个星期我要举办个单身人士的狂欢派对，很可惜你不能来了，我会怀念你做的南瓜饼的。”

“你要找一个婚礼的牧师。所以你找上我。我知道哥谭发生的一切，就像我知道哥谭的所有小秘密，包括你的童年的那场事先预备的枪杀案。”谜语人放下谜语书，转着手杖在他们面前打转，他又对着比安卡微笑，“还有你的也是，女士，我了解你的故事，我还知道你们甚至不是这个宇宙的原住民。”

“所以你会来的，对吧，既然你什么都清楚。”他松了口气，心想，终于遇到一个好说话的人。

“实际上我不会来。”爱德华拒绝的时候。甚至眼皮都没有抬一下，“除非你现在就把我揍个半死，就像上次我去抢那个你们看上了的银行，你对我做的那样。只有暴力才能让我屈服。”

“我们不动粗，至少今天不会。”比安卡露出一个让爱德华放宽心的笑容，爱德华放松了躯体，然后更加大胆地说:“我不会去的。”

“你为什么不能来，如果你要说你不信教的话，其实我们不在乎这个，你只要出席，然后充个数就行，这对你不会造成什么影响。”

“以我的视域来看，这是将场糟糕的婚姻。”

“你的判断力可不怎么好，否则你就不会每次犯罪都被抓住。”

“我是故意被抓住的，如果我不想就谁都抓不住我。”

“你要么来，要么我给你一个无法拒绝的理由，再让我看看托马斯能不能把你抓起来，做成个小礼物送给警局。”

“别威胁我，女士。我不会来的，现在别挡到我的日光，我要开始解密了。”

“别假装成哲学家了，小艾迪，你真的对婚礼上会发生什么一点兴趣都没有？”

“没有。”爱德华摆出开门送客的冷漠神情，他和比安卡礼貌地离开，除了在那扇令人讨厌的门上留了片子弹坑以外，都很礼貌。

“让你的这些该死的植物把我们放下来！”托马斯在中心公园被植物吊起来的时候，心情糟糕透顶，比安卡倒是露出些许怀念的笑容，“小毒藤，你一直都是这样。”

“你说的我的宝贝植物怎么了。”毒藤女暴跳如雷地让植物长出些刀子般的尖刺，横在他的脖子上，“冷静点帕米拉，该死的只是托马斯的一个口癖，他不是真心对你的植物不敬。”

“你们来这里做什么？”艾薇仍没有放下警戒，眼神来回在他们两人身上打转，“我把闲人勿进的标识放的还不够明显？”

“我们是来邀请你做婚礼的宾客，把你的植物把该死的刺收回去。”

“别用这种口气和我的植物说话，猫头鹰。”毒藤女撤掉藤蔓，让他们两个人从植物上摔下来，“看来那些传言是真的了，你们两个真的要结婚，还在满大街找人参加你们无聊的婚礼。”

“那么，你的答复呢？只要你说好，我们很快就离开，如果你不同意，我们就只能多脚踏一会儿你心爱的草坪来和你交涉。”

“其实我可以立刻就让我的植物把你们出去，或者现在就把你们做成化肥。不过也无意给自己惹麻烦，直截了当地说了吧，我没兴趣参加。”

“我已经在这一天里问过太多次为什么，所以你干脆直接告诉我原因来了。”

“我不明白你们大费周章的要做个什么事，对于我来说婚姻就是和我这些宝贝植物共度的每一天平静生活，而爱情，就是我擦上口红过后的一个吻，只要我愿意亲吻，我可以让所有人爱上我。”

“小毒藤，给你个小小的提示。”比安卡突然开口，“也许有一天你会遇上一个你想要拥有的人，你不会对那个人使用口红，因为你不想要一个被荷尔蒙冲昏了头的小玩具，你只想要一片真心。你得摆脱口红提前演练，以免到时候手足无措。爱会让你心碎。”

“我不会有那么一天的。”

“Haha，我们走着瞧。”

他和比安卡看着长长的婚礼嘉宾候选人名单，然后干脆地把它撕掉，“我们自己就可以结婚，不需要有什么见证。”比安卡把纸屑扔到空中，看它缓缓地飘落下来，像落幕的彩带，“地点就选在企鹅人的冰山餐厅，你觉得怎么样？”，“我觉得很好，我们已经试过去请他们了，既然他们不来，那就只能……”他将夜枭爪从套装中弹出，“把他们全都绑架过来。”

冰山餐厅是个现成的好地方，有酒有枪，有各式的毒品安慰剂，有地下的赌场、纸牌、筹码、黄金、支票，有上等的蓝龙虾和有毒的河豚，有圣母像和圣母像底下埋的尸体，还有藏在冷冻室里的人头和手指，放在药酒瓶子里的肝脏与眼睛。你渴望的一切在这里应有尽有，你怨恨的一切也应有尽有，这里睡着无限光明的未来，醒着堕入黑暗的现在。这让他感觉很熟悉，这种光明正大的邪恶正是他能够接受的，而在那个荒谬的教堂，伴随着最圣洁的教育做最邪恶的事的虚伪，是最让他厌恶的。

宾客们悉数到场，被他打了麻醉绑着过来，手上绑了绳子，嘴里塞着布条，肩上被打了麻醉药剂，药效可以持续三个小时，一整个阿卡姆都在围成一个漂亮的圆形，有种团聚一般的熟悉感。大家都没有笑脸，要么在咒骂要么面如死灰，当然这一点关系都没有，既然是他和比安卡的婚礼，那重点就有让他们两个高兴。显然，他两个人都非常开心。

比安卡没穿婚纱，她穿着绿色紧身短裙，披紫色外套，身上至少配了三把枪，口袋里一把左轮，蝙蝠花纹的丝袜上绑着一把沙鹰，手上抱着一把雷明顿M870，子弹一圈一圈地缠在另一边没穿袜子的腿上，像一条金色鳞片的蟒蛇正在虎视眈眈。她今天上了口绿，眼影是层层叠叠的不同红色，侧颊上画了一颗爱心，长发卷曲，散在酸液喷花上。你可以认为她是来胡闹，抢劫，杀人甚至是站街，就是不像是扮演一个新娘。

而他穿着夜巡套装，内层夹防弹背心，裹紧身衣，披着黑披风，戴猫头鹰面具，缠着猫头鹰万能腰带，手上拿着装着海洛因的针筒，身上藏着半个武器库里的武器，你可以说他是药贩子，黑帮头子，冷面杀手，牛郎但绝对不是一个新郎。

比安卡先开了枪，子弹打碎了杯子，玻璃碎片和红酒一起滚落，有鲜血淋漓之意。比安卡举起麦克风，对着没有扬声器的破旧话筒高喊:“我们现在是一对新人了，而新人的意义不在于婚礼，而在于一种无限的可能，成为新人后，你想要成为一个怎么样的人。”

“我想成为一个纵情恣意，犬马声色的纨绔子弟。我想要疯狂的快乐、永不下落的星辰、飞速旋转的咖啡杯。我想要忘掉哥谭，忘掉我的出生，忘掉所有的烦恼，无休无止的责任和那个痛苦的破碎的灵魂。我想要自由，飞翔，简单的快乐和轻飘飘的世界。如果我能够在现在成为一个新人，我就要做一个没有过去的人。”

“我想要变得深沉，变得不像我自己，虽然就连我都不知道我是什么样，当我每天面对镜子，看着镜子里的倒影，我就在寻找那张小丑脸底下的自己，然后像俄罗斯套娃一样一层一层剥开一个新的小丑。我忘记了当我成为一个小丑之前的自己，那确实存在过，我不是生来就是这样，但我不记得我生来是怎样。如果我想改变这张无时无刻都在欢笑的脸，就应该找到那触及地面的沉重。”

“我从来不知道你会那么严肃，比安卡。”

“而我也想不到你会如此轻浮。”

接着，他们又打起来，就像他们在以前经常做的那样，新娘对新郎开枪，新郎对新娘扔出飞镖，流弹和刀刃四处飞行，冷酷又火热地交锋，他们说爱，不是说我爱你，也不是说我愿意为你杀人，而是我愿意杀了你。比安卡用火箭炮轰飞了一整个屋顶，冰山餐厅倾斜下去，然后在他打穿了一面承重墙以后迅速地垮塌，像格尔尼卡一样具有扭曲的艺术性，他希望奥斯瓦尔德有投保，并且不要对他们做出诅咒。不过此刻所有的宾客已经跑了，在他们小试牛刀地用了第一枚笑气炸弹的时候就已经全部撤离。即使他们慷慨地分享部分的愉悦，并且希望可爱的宾客们可以和他们一起享受，然而很显然，宾客们爱惜自己的生命，甚于见证他们能够和拍到什么地步。

这场战斗并不限制于某个场地，很子弹的暴风雨就转移到街道上，比安卡将她乖巧了那几日积攒的激情都选择在现在宣泄，而他也愿意奉陪到底，斗殴，亲吻和性爱是一个意思，都代表着他们相互倾诉的感情。半条街都物理意义地被毁掉了，那些弹坑，房屋倾塌后的碎片与残瓦，爆炸过后弥漫空气中的硝烟，坏掉的广告牌以及横躺在地上的电线杆，都见证了他们婚姻中的一部分。他们破坏了供电系统，整条街道的灯泡都闪出激烈的花火，然后砰地断裂，灯光消失，迟迟不来的黑夜终于亲临，带着比一吨烟花爆炸还重的力量将他们拉入阴影，哥谭沉浸在一片美妙的黑暗中。

他累的气喘吁吁，汗水顺着头发滴到脸上，比安卡的妆融化了，糊成一团，但他们都在发自内心地大笑。在某一刻他们感受到一些东西，是从无论多少次亲吻、性爱、斗殴和激情都无法获得的，像是残缺终于可以得到补全一般的热烈，将他们牵引在一起，让他们从天上坠落到地下，又回到天上。

他觉得现在浪漫的一塌糊涂，正是最好的时候，正是最好的地点，已经不会有哪个时空比现在更合适，于是摸索起口袋，想把那对他早就准备好的戒指拿出来，但戒指不在这，他将它留在了已经变成一片废墟的冰山餐厅里，心中无端地产生出痛苦，如果他不能把握这最重要的一刻，他的婚姻就必定会走向失败。

“有些渴了。”比安卡走到自动贩售机面前，“有两个硬币吗？”

“没有。如果双面人还在倒是可以用他。”他懊恼地说着。

“没关系。”比安卡用子弹打开了玻璃窗，从里面取出一罐可乐，又扔给他一罐，痛饮了一口可乐，，“如果你在找你的钻戒，那么不用找了，我把它偷偷地扔了。”

“但是为什么？”他皱眉，“我挑选了好久。”

“因为不符合我的口味，但是我喜欢看你挑选、为难的样子，所以我没有阻止你，真的很有趣。”，比安卡将易拉罐环递到他面前，“然后，我在向你求婚，现在把左手的无名指给我。”

他从善如流地伸出手，脱掉厚重的皮质手套，让比安卡把戒指戴到自己的手上，比安卡让他想好，因为一旦戴上它，他就会惹上一个大麻烦，并且在以后都不能后悔，他说:“不后悔。”，然后扯下自己手上的易拉罐环，月光照在锡纸上也会闪闪发光，他单膝下跪，将戒指套到比安卡的手上。

“永不后悔。”他庄严地说，比安卡笑起来，“那么你可以吻我了。”

后记

“猫头鹰。”比安卡叫他，“你打算玩到什么时候。”

“你说什么？”

“我已经玩够了。”比安卡的笑容消失，而他接替了那消逝的笑容，“拜托，亲爱的，不要说出来。”

他们花了很长时间结婚，但是离婚只花了十分钟，甚至不需要激烈的争吵，或是惊天动地的大事件。那始于一个清晨，在此之前一切照旧，他们一起去找了点小乐子，然后饮酒，醉醺醺地亲吻彼此，做爱，睡前说了我爱你。比安卡起床以后没有去做南瓜饼，也没有听喜剧电台的音乐，她静静地坐在梳妆台前，用卷发机把头发卷成波浪。

“我厌倦了看你伪装。”比安卡平板地说话，连语调都吝啬于给予。

“我并没有……”

“得了吧，托马斯，我又不是第一天认识你，我上辈子就认识你了。我还知道一件事，那就是你永远都是你，我也永远都是我。”

“我们都发誓要成为新人。”

“我们都不可能像我们说的那么做。你很清楚，你总有一天会回去做你的暴君，就算你是个混蛋，我们也会互相敌对。”

他张了张口，本想反驳些什么，不过比安卡并没有说错什么，他确实过了一段吉卜赛人的流浪生活，像个嬉皮士一样终日叛逆，但总有一天会回到正轨，这不是他想或不想回去的问题，而是他只能走那一条路，托马斯.韦恩只有一个选择。你看，虽然他们都说要做新人，但连件队服都没有变。

他们放着过去的带子，带着过去的影子，把玩着怀旧的幌子，穿着那一身腐朽的戏服，丢不掉的衣服，在哥谭辗转一度又一度，就注定了被怀旧吸附。没法成为一对新人，只能成为一队旧人，怀旧紧紧裹住他们两人，幽灵船上飘荡的一对良人。那被风吹满的风帆，带他回到作古的港湾——她坠落进的化工厂，他打翻过的乌托邦，有血有痛的起源之地，阻止他们接受洗礼。全新的未来还未出世，就在那还未诞生的初始，胎宫里垂死。他们都是旧人，在船头眺望一眼又一眼，一遍又一遍，返回原点。

但是他和比安卡确有一段快乐的过往。结婚当天酣畅淋漓的战斗是快乐的，和比安卡一起烤一个烧焦了的派是快乐的，在滂沱大雨里唱摇滚乐扰民被稻草人用恐惧毒气追着喷是快乐的，午夜哥谭的雌雄大盗的每一次偷骗拐抢是快乐的，放烟花、看爆炸、做坏事、嗑药是快乐的，每一个早晚吻，每一次性交，每一刻目光相接都毫无疑问是快乐的。快乐攀升，就像云霄飞车会达到顶点，然后俯冲下来，就像生命力旺盛的夏天，会在某一刻透支全部的热量，在你根本察觉不到是哪一天的时候衰败。所有的悲哀与惆怅都会散去，然后又会回来。

“好吧，比安卡。我被你说服了。”

“我没有说服任何人，你也不能被说服。你在等我这么说，如果你知道你自己说了些什么梦话，你就不会对我们有今天而感到奇怪。”

“希望你不要把它当成一个玩笑，希望你有一刻和我一样真实地认真地看待过这一场婚姻。”

“这是个严肃的玩笑。”比安卡根本没有笑。

他脱下锡纸环放到桌子上，“我猜，这就是结束了。”，比安卡拿起他的戒指，没有像他以为的那样丢掉，她将它收进口袋里，又将她自己的指环摘下来，“是的，已经完完全全地，结束了”。他推开门，哥谭的夜风有些冷，灯光流淌时，仿佛能发出哗啦的水声，比安卡上气不接下气地大笑起来，猫头鹰咕咕地叫了两声。他把门关上，迅速地走开，所有的声音都戛然而止。

之后的日子过的普通而常规，他找回阿尔弗雷德，重新构建韦恩的秩序帝国，比安卡带着枪来，向他提出挑战。一切好像都没发生过，那条被破坏的街道已经恢复如初，灯火通明，平坦地直通到天际，房屋完好无损地立着，广告牌闪烁出霓虹色的光，企鹅人的冰山餐厅都分毫未差的凝合成原样。他们不再谈情说爱，相互调情，像所有苦大仇深的对手一样，憎恶着且想方设法地除掉对方，最后却谁都没有胜利，保持着微妙的平衡。他不知道是否有一刻，比安卡会和他一样，因为强烈的情感挣脱束缚即将倾泻而出，必须快步离开，以免重蹈覆辙。

谜语人说他们的婚姻是一场灾难，他确实没有说错，但除了灾难以外，也还留下了别的，在苍白的晚风之间，还剩余一些纯粹的快乐，与真诚的，不留遗憾地爱着对方的时刻。

时间匆匆流逝他再次被漫画家召回，他不知道这个宇宙会变成什么样，也许它会坍缩，也许它会被封在静止的一刻等待重启，他也不知道比安卡会怎么样，也许她会回到那个死去的枪杀夜，也许她会去到一个全新的宇宙，让他拥有一个终将再会的可能。谁知道呢，时间混沌而易碎，在此刻显现，又在另一刻消失。

这次的任务是去侵略另一个被称之原初宇宙的地方，无论他们被分裂的再多，他们的历史都从那里开始。他和老队友们打了个招呼，“你变了很多。”终极人过来和他握手，“上次见到你，你不打招呼就选择了一颗星球上死亡。”，“但是你几乎没变。”他回握住终极人的手，强尼.快客用见鬼了的表情瞪着他，“你竟然回应了我的击掌，我们没能相见的这几年，你肯定遭遇了很多。”

“实际上，我结了个婚。”他耸了耸肩，“也不是什么大事。”

“嗨，托马，如果你不把事情一五一十地交代清楚，我可不会放过你的。”超级女王用鞭子把他捆住，“我一般不八卦，但是这件事是例外。”

“没什么好说的。”他叹了口气，“很快我又离婚了，这只是个小小的玩笑。”

“噢。鞭子没什么反应，看来你说的是真的。”超女王收回鞭子，然后挑了挑眉毛，“你真的变了好多，而且如果以前我说你变了，你就一定会生气。”

“好了，如果你们不是打算检测下我是不是被掉包了的话，可以把我的事放到一边，然后研究一下怎么去摧毁那个0号世界了吗？”

“我已经提取了你的血样，就在我们握手的时候，我可以确定你就是如假包换的托马斯.韦恩。然后关于我们的邪恶入侵计划，是该好好想想了。我实在看不惯那个世界的我，顶着一张好好先生的笑脸走来走去，蠢死了。”

他们的计划简单而高效，逐个击破自己对应的分身，然后将地球三的优良制度照搬到主世界，对那个混乱无序的世界进行有效的管理，没有毁灭世界的大新闻，就只是当个普通的坏蛋。他本来是被安排给布鲁斯.韦恩，那个和他死去的弟弟的同名同姓，极具正义感，还有着一样的蓝眼睛的年轻人让他无法彻底下死手。

终极人很乐意帮忙，终极人认为让他再把布鲁斯杀掉一次这种事情太过于残忍，并且对于他创痛太大。终极人总是那么热心肠，即使他自己不愿意承认，但是他的罪恶中总带着些人情味的善良。他把这个任务甩了过去，坐在夜枭车上看看这个事件将会怎么样收场。

哥谭城一点也没变，他惊讶地发现，无论在哪里，无论宇宙如何颠倒，次序如何置换，哥谭就是哥谭，它那阴冷的，深黑的风貌永久地流传，如此的固执且不知悔改，从某种层面来说他与哥谭如此相像。那条他曾经结过婚的街道，笔直地再现到他的眼前，如同昨日重现，就连今天的月亮都像是旧的。

突然地，Joker乘着气球降落在这条街道上，他一眼就能认出是他，即使在各个世界，小丑各都具备完全不同的故事以及完全不同的人格，或好或坏，或男或女，或是红发或是绿发，但是他能够一眼就认出他，精准的识别到属于这个人的不同于任何人的独特气息。

“嗨，邪恶的入侵者。”那个脸上涂着厚厚的油彩，总是满面笑容的先生手持着笑气罐头对他说话，“让我看看你会不会比小蝙蝠更好玩。”

战斗一触即发，他抬头和Joker打了个招呼，这将会是个陈旧模式底下恶的新故事，就像肥皂剧一样永远也演不完，一直循环往复。

但是，也许他可以做个新人。

**Author's Note:**

> 3年前答应小七写的文，我终于写完了！
> 
> 当时小七为了让我写番外，还给我画了画，结果画被傻逼lofter和谐没了，我真是气死了，辱骂lofter一万遍！


End file.
